My Love
by slytherin-pwincess-no1
Summary: I Draco Malfoy love ... Read to find out who has captured Draco's heart. Rated T. Please review. Enjoy!


**My love**

Hi, my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, the only son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I'm the Slytherin Prince, Hogwarts Sex God (the only time I did it was with Pansy and I was drunk that time so it doesn't count. But hey, it's a great ego boost) and the resident bad boy.

Most people who know me will tell you that I'm a snobby, selfish, cocky, heartless jerk. Okay, I will admit that the snobby, selfish and cocky bits are true. It's all part of the Malfoy package (snobby, cocky, selfish, intelligence, good looks and money) and I'm proud to be a part of it. But, _me_, heartless? No way. Just because I'm able to hide my emotions, it doesn't mean I'm heartless. Actually there's a chick that I really like, maybe even love. No one knows about this except for my best mate, Blaise Zabini.

I personally think that she should feel privileged cause she's the only one I have eyes for. The whole female population at Hogwarts would kill to be in her position. Wanna know who it is? Promise you wouldn't laugh when I tell you? Okay, I'm trusting you with my huge secret. You better not tell anyone or else I'll hex you into oblivion. Well, here it goes, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy fancy …

Hermione Jane Granger.

Yeah, trust me to fall for the girl I can't have. I know what you're thinking, how can he like her, doesn't he supposed to hate her cause of what his father said? Truth be told, I never hated her in the first place, it was the shit that my father taught me since I could walk, that was talking. I never believed in any of it, anyways. The only reason why I went along with it was because if I didn't then my father would punish me.

The first time I saw Hermione, I just fell in love. Mind you, I was just 11 then. I was quite mature for my age. When I saw her on Platform 9 ¾ , I thought I had stumbled upon an angel. She had bushy hair, buck teeth and a stuck up attitude. If only I hadn't insulted Weaselbe in front of Potter all those years ago, Potter might've accepted my offer and, Hermione and I would've been together by now. But _no_, thanks to father and his stupid beliefs.

At the start of our second year, she grew up more and became more confident. That was the I started calling her mudblood. She wasn't to happy bout that and started crying. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that I didn't mean any of it. I broke my heart to call her that every time I saw her. When she got herself petrified, it took all my self-control not to rush into the hospital wing and hold her tight. I wanted to kill Potter and Weasley for letting harm get to Hermione. But luckily she got better.

Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban just before my third year at Hogwarts. That was the year she punched me in the face. Trust me, it hurt like hell but if anyone asked, I'll just deny it. It all started when I said something bout that oaf Hagrid the day his hippogriff got executed. That stupid hippogriff almost got me killed so of course I was laughing that day. I think she finally cracked it that day, I must have hit a sensitive nerve. You'll probably think I'm bonkers when I say this but I'm glad that she punched me. Think of it this way, a) when you like someone for quite a while, any skin-to-skin contact is good enough, even if it is a punch and b) I think a deserved that for all the horrible things I said to her.

The following year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard tournament. I would have competed but it was only for seventh years and over. Stupid Potter managed to compete _and _win. This was definitely the worst year ever. First of all, how dare a teacher turn me into a ferret. Doesn't he know that I'm a Malfoy? The Wonder Duo would never let me forget it. Hence they nicknamed me Ferret. The worst part of the year was when I had to take Parkinson to the Yule Ball. I'm not saying she's ugly or anything, it's just she's not Hermione. Hermione on the other hand was quite happy with who her partner was. She happened to go with Victor Krum. Now I'll have to find a new fave Quidditch player, Krum is now officially my least fave. God, Hermione looked absolutely breath-taking at the Yule ball. I spent majority of the night sulking in the corner. I watched as she danced, talked and flirted. I should be next to her instead of Krum. I can't believe that she went with that blabbering buffoon Krum. Just cause he's a famous Quidditch player, it doesn't mean that he can just waltz in here and take any girl he pleases. I envy Potter and Weasley so much but I'll be dead before I'll admit that.

Not much happened in my fifth year The Weasel asked Hermione out in our sixth year. I was positively steaming with anger when I found out. That should be me instead of Weasel. It could just be me but I could have sworn that wherever I was, they would be there as well, as if they were mocking me. Everyone was saying that they were such a cute couple. I have yet to admit my feelings.

This is now my last and final day at Hogwarts not to mention seeing Hermione. There's a rumor going around that Weasley is planning on proposing to Hermione at the Graduation Ball tonight. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, in a couple of months, I have to marry Parkinson. It won't be bad, I might even learn to love her but its nothing compared to my love for Hermione. If I told Hermione how I felt, things would've been different. At the Graduation Ball, Weasley did purpose to her and she of course said yes. Maybe in the future we can be together. Till then, I hope that Weasel treats her right and that they live a happy life together. All I want is for Hermione to be happy and if being with Weasley makes her happy then so be it.

Well, this is the end of my oh-so-long confession and all I want to say is that if you love someone, tell them before its too late and I will always love Hermione Jane Granger no matter what.


End file.
